


The Path We Walk

by Lalafell_Princess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess
Summary: Lucia's feelings for Aymeric have grown beyond their professional work. What is she to do about it?
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Lucia goe Junius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Path We Walk

Lucia goe Junius never noticed how loud her steel boots were against the stone floor until all was quiet. It was late, and the Temple Knights who were not on duty were asleep in their barracks. The commanding officers had retired for the evening as well; she had bidden Ser Handeloup a good night on her way down the hall. Indeed, the Congregation was nearly silent—save the sound of rustling paper and scratching upon parchment coming from the door she’d stopped in front of.

She knocked lightly and the scratching ceased at once. “Enter.”

“Lord Commander?” She poked her head around the doorway. The large room housed long tapestries and a plush carpet underneath a worn wooden desk. Embers crackled in the fireplace on the wall. The windows were dark and frosted, a few lit torches being the only light source. At the desk sat a tired but smiling Ser Aymeric, quill still in hand. His ebony hair was slightly disheveled, as though he had run his long fingers through it numerous times—an activity Lucia knew he performed when he was deeply contemplative.

“Ah, Lucia—here to chide me off to bed?” His voice was rather raspy, as though he had sat in silence for several hours.

Lucia felt the edges of her lips quirk up. “Quite so, my lord. It is nearly midnight, and you need your rest. Handeloup told me he found you slumped on your desk this morning, when you should have been in a proper bed.”

Aymeric chuckled, placing the quill down. “You have the right of it. I see nothing gets past my second in command.” He stood, his long elegant cloak unfolding, gold and sapphire cloth swaying as he moved to stack the numerous papers littering the desk. “So be it. I will retire for the evening. Far be it for me to collapse from exhaustion at my meetings tomorrow.” He looked up and smiled at her again. “What would I do without you?”

She felt her cheeks grow warm as she fumbled for a moment on a response. “I suspect you’d work yourself sick, my lord. I’m happy I can be of service to you.”

“As am I. The Fury certainly showed her grace by sending you to me.” He brushed past her once his papers were organized, reaching for the torches.

“I can take care of that,” she said quickly. “Go and get some rest.”

He nodded. “I thank you once more. Goodnight, Lucia.” He gave a little bow before striding from the room.

She watched him go, cursing her elevated heartrate. Her hands, slightly quivering, snuffed out the torches one by one. Her relationship with the Lord Commander, albeit a special one, was purely professional. Something had drawn her to him, something that had made her forsake her homeland to remain loyal at his side. He was such a trustworthy man, always putting others first, never thinking of himself. He worked hard to keep his city-state afloat, in wartimes or peace. And when she confessed her past to him, that she had been sent as a spy from Garlemald, he spared her life in exchange for her service. She never regretted her decision that fateful day.

But now she found herself feeling drawn to him for other reasons. Reasons she knew better than to be distracted by. He cared deeply for her, that much was certain, but such care did not seem to extend to areas beyond their occupations. And yet they did engage in frivolous activities at times, like when he tried to teach her to cook, and they both ended up stamping out the flames on a charbroiled omelet. She snickered slightly at the memory as she swept the room once more to make sure all was in order.

She sighed internally as she left the darkened office. Such a relationship wasn’t outside the realm of possibility, but she knew better than to put too much thought into it. _You have your duties, Lucia, and he has his. ‘Twould reflect poorly on both parties if anything else were to get in the way._ Resolved, she turned the corner to retire to her chambers. And yet fate decided to have her make a small detour, for the night was clear and she felt compelled to see the stars before sleeping. There was a small balcony over the inner courtyard, one which others rarely used, making it an ideal place to clear one’s head. And that’s exactly what she found a certain someone trying to do.

She almost turned and left without speaking, but her footsteps gave her away and he turned to face her. His expression softened. “Lucia? What brings you here?”

“I could ask you the same question,” she said, a small smile spreading across her face.

Aymeric looked rather sheepish. “Clear nights are rare in Ishgard, and I thought it prudent to gaze at the stars. I know I promised you I would go and rest, but…”

She came and stood next to him, looking out past the crumbling spires and tattered flags at the distant twinkling galaxies. “Don’t apologize, my lord. I had the same thought.”

They watched in silence for a while, during which Lucia noticed Aymeric run his hand through his hair multiple times. “What troubles you, Lord Commander?” she finally asked.

He turned to look at her and quickly lowered his hand to his side. “It’s nothing,” he said a little too quickly. She kept watching him and he finally sighed and looked back out over the railing. “Really, Lucia, I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong.”

She moved a little closer to him, genuine concern knitting her eyebrows. “My lord, is your workload taking a toll? If so we can certainly move some appointments around to allow you time to catch your breath…”

“It’s not that,” he cut in, shaking his head. “It’s—”

“Surely it could not be…! My lord, I know things are bleak as we move towards an uncertain future, but I promise you, we will find a way. Our path has been made clear, and we need but pave the way forward—”

He turned to her again. “Lucia, please. I thank you for your concern, I really do, but my worries lie not with matters of work, or even with the progression of our city. I assure you I am quite well, just… trying to sort through some personal matters.”

“O-Oh,” Lucia heard herself stutter out. “Forgive me, Lord Commander, I didn’t mean to pry…”

He smiled. “Worry not. I know how much you care for my well-being, and I do appreciate it.” He let his eyes close and turned back towards the heavens. “…Actually, maybe you can assist me with something.”

“You need only name it,” she nodded fervently.

He was quiet for a good while before speaking slowly, as if he were choosing his words very carefully. “…If one were to, say, wish to confess a desire to pursue a relationship with someone, but not quite sure how to go about it, what would you suggest?”

Lucia felt her heart stop. _He found someone else?_ For a split second she felt anger, but then quickly let it dissipate. If there was someone out there who was going to give him what he needed, who cared about him as much as she did, then so be it. She would accept it, and always be there to help support him through his work endeavors. All she wanted was for him to be happy.

After a long silence she spoke. “I wouldn’t allow myself to be afraid. Love is a wonderful thing, and if you feel strongly towards another you shouldn’t hold yourself back. Life is so fragile, so fleeting… If it were me, my lord, I would just… go for it.”

She bit her tongue to contain her emotions. He looked thoughtful before turning to her once again. “You are right, of course,” he said softly. “Why should I let fear hold me back?” He ran a hand through his hair one last time before lifting one of her hands off the railing. She couldn’t stop her mouth from falling open.

“Lucia,” he murmured. “You have ever been so good to me, and I am eternally grateful for your services. Please, allow me to repay you in kind—by allowing me to tell you just how much you mean to me.” His thumb shakily stroked her hand. “I have watched your growth as you have become loyal to Ishgard, how you have come to care for these lands as much as I do. I have seen your sacrifices and not once have I questioned your motives. I would trust you with my life. That’s why…” His grip on her tightened. “That’s why I would also like to trust you with my heart.”

Lucia covered her mouth with her free hand. She felt tears well up in her widened eyes, and was powerless to stop them. She looked into his steel blue eyes and tried to fumble out a sentence. “I… I’m… you… oh, A-Aymeric…” She threw her arms around him.

He was startled at first, but then held her head against his chest. She heard herself laugh, pulling back to wipe her eyes. “What a mess I am… I apologize for you having to see me like this, I just… I was thinking how wonderful it would be for this to happen, and here you are, making my wishes come true…”

He smiled again, tipping her chin up with his finger. “I am more than happy to give you whatever you wish. ‘Tis the least I can do.” With that, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto her quivering lips. He pulled back after a moment to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

She had naught more to say, so she simply laid back against his chest, feeling comfort in his steady breathing. She couldn’t believe her wildest fantasy had born fruit, that she and the Lord Commander could be together. She could have remained on that balcony in the starlight, tucked tight against him, and been perfectly content for the rest of time.


End file.
